The tamper proof container of the present invention may be integrally formed from heat fusible plastic and may be easily opened, but provides clear evidence of tampering.
There is a critical need for a tamper proof container for medicine bottles and the like, particularly capsules, which may be contaminated with poisonous substances. The preferred container must provide clear and unequivocal evidence of unauthorized entry, yet should be easily opened by the consumer, following purchase, and relatively inexpensive. Patent medicine bottles and the like are generally enclosed in a paper box, which may be easily opened and the medicine tampered with, without detection. The bottle is often sealed with a shrink fit or tape seal, however, the seal does not prevent unauthorized entry or tampering. A shrink fit seal may be replaced or repaired often without detection by the consumer.
Tamper proof containers, such as "bubble packs", have been utilized to limit theft, but such containers are purposely bulky and difficult to handle. The contents are enclosed in a clear "bubble" of thermal plastic, which is attached to or laminated in a large paper card. The plastic bubble is intentionally difficult to remove at the retail counter, however it is still possible to enter the plastic bubble and tamper with the contents, given time and patience. Moreover, bubble packs are difficult to handle or display in bulk and are not intended to prevent undetected entry after purchase, and the tampered container may then be replaced on the retail shelf.
The tamper proof container and method of the present invention solves the problems of the prior art by providing a relatively inexpensive container which provides clear evidence of tampering and which may be used in mass packaging of patent medicines and the like.